


Intuitive

by JustePhi



Series: In and Out [Endgame] [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, I have issues, The Adult (tm) vs Small Bean broship dynamic, j'ai rien posté depuis janvier oui bonjour, mini-scène qui n'est pas montrée dans endgame et qu'on m'a volée, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: "Repartir ? Mais alors, alors on n’a pas gagné ?"





	Intuitive

« Tony ! »

Le gamin avait crié en se réveillant. Strange avait ouvert les yeux une poignée de secondes avant lui, juste assez pour voir Peter trembler, ouvrir les yeux, et se redresser en hurlant. Il hésita entre lui parler pour le calmer ou lui mettre une claque, mais il n’eut pas à le faire. Spiderman rassembla ses pensées avec une souplesse d’esprit stupéfiante pour son âge.

« Docteur Stephen, vous allez bi- euh Capitaine Strange, euh je veux dire, Monsieur Strange, vous allez bien ? Où sont tous les autres ? Et pourquoi je suis là ? J’étais par terre, il y avait de la poussière chaude et…attendez, est-ce que je me suis _endormi_? »

Le sorcier rajusta sa cape et s’autorisa à passer une main rapide sur son visage, sans trop savoir par où commencer. Détruire Thanos, pas de problème. Mais les ados, ce n’était pas son champ d’expertise. Sachant à quel point le temps pressait, il décida de couper au plus court :

« Tout t’expliquer en détails serait trop compliqué, mais il faut repartir. Maintenant.

\- Repartir ? Mais alors, alors on n’a pas gagné ? »

A défaut de cœur, Strange sentit son amour-propre se briser. Bien sûr, le gamin ne pouvait pas s’en rappeler, mais lui avait gardé le souvenir de la défaite et des morts qu’il n’avait pas su empêcher. Il balaya son amertume d’un soupir sec et décida de s’en tenir aux faits.

« Non. Stark est en difficulté. »

Pour lui, Avenger se disait au singulier. Les autres membres de son _équipe_ (son ex avec le bouclier, le petit nordiste pittoresque qui cassait toutes ses affaires, le Hulk incapable de se transformer en Hulk) étaient efficaces la plupart du temps mais, comment dire ? un peu bourrins.

« Monsieur Stark va venir me chercher ? 

\- C’est nous qui allons le chercher, petit. »

 _Lui et sa grosse tête_ , se retint-il d’ajouter. Peter prit une poignée de secondes pour réfléchir avec beaucoup de concentration, et cette fois, Strange ne se gêna pas pour soupirer en sentant venir une remarque parfaitement stupide.

« Quoi, encore ?

\- Il ne va pas être content. Expliqua le gamin. Il déteste quand c’est quelqu’un d’autre qui vient le sauver. Ne lui dites pas que vous avez dit ça. »

N’eut-il pas été le Docteur Stephen Strange, grand chirurgien de New-York, Sorcier Suprême et Maître des Arts Mystiques, il en aurait gloussé de contentement. Au fond, le gamin était calibré comme son costume d’araignée : incroyablement intuitif. Il toisa Parker de haut en bas et comprit enfin pourquoi Stark l’avait choisi.

Et pourquoi il était important de le lui ramener au plus vite.

« Entendu, dit-il. Dépêche-toi, maintenant. Ça fait cinq ans qu’il nous attend. »


End file.
